


Some things are destined to be;

by halsee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, They ARE brothers, this is probably bad I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsee/pseuds/halsee
Summary: Barry Allen discovers he has a younger brother, who happens to be a werewolf he just doesn't know that he is a werewolf. While Isaac Lahey discovers he has an older brother who is the mysterious red streak he just doesn't know it.





	Some things are destined to be;

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is an alternate universe fanfic, it takes place where Chris Argent and Isaac instead of leaving to France, they move to Central City to be within the same country of the pack. Also Isaac was an only child at least for this au! While in The Flash universe, it is like mid season one and Reverse Flash and all that. Also, Isaac is 18 and Barry is 24 ! Just pretend all the time/ages work please!!

Barry Allen was a curious individual, he had went to visit his father, Henry Allen when he saw Joe talking to him. Joe kept mentioning Beacon Hills, while he watched his dad nod along with a look of guilt. He ended up looking up Beacon Hills, known for mysterious attacks and seemingly nothing else. He couldn’t think of what could possibly be there? For the most part, Barry Allen was somewhat oblivious but he knew when Joe AND Iris were hiding something, simply because Joe would look him in the eyes but sometimes his eyes would flicker off to the distance as if he wanted to tell Barry something but he couldn’t. While Iris, would be extra touchy a hand on the shoulder, a grasp of the arm and so forth. Barry knew he would have to talk to Joe about what he heard in visitors room at Iron Heights, he just had to wait until the time was right. It was only the next week Barry had managed to catch a glance off of Joe’s desk before Joe could quickly covered the name, Beacon Hills was all it said in red with an underline. 

“Beacon Hills,” Barry whispered before raising his eyes to catch Joe’s with a questioning glance.He could tell that Joe had froze, he didn’t think Joe would be able to keep the secret from him now. No, not from Barry especially once he had a hunch. The only time Joe had ever attempted to keep Barry quiet was when he was younger. Barry stared at Joe with an almost childlike curiosity that covered his face, as Joe sat back down gesturing Barry to do the same. Barry quickly took a seat almost dropping the files in his hand to the floor in an attempt to be quick momentarily forgetting he’s the fastest man alive in hopes of uncovering the secret the West family and his own father seems to have kept from him. 

Joe West could not believe how careless, he had been but perhaps he also wanted Barry to see the file. He had only lied to Barry once when it came to Henry Allen and Barry’s obvious involvement in his father’s life. He had managed to keep Barry away for years under the lie that his father was not allowed visitors. When in reality, Henry Allen has disappeared out of Iron Heights, and wasn’t seen from again until Barry was 18 years old. Henry Allen, had managed to escape and then he returned 12 years later with the hope that one day he would be an official free man and that Barry once more needed his father. Henry Allen, turned himself in the same week a man named Henry Lahey supposedly died. 

Joe West did not know what to make of the file in front of him or the face of Barry Allen who stared at him. The file that, was brought to his attention simply because of the similarities in time and the fact that the man in the file was Henry Lahey who, was in reality Henry Allen. He didn’t bother waiting when he discovered it and went to see Henry who confirmed that he made a new identity. 

“Your father hid a secret, Barry. One that I couldn’t even believe at first. Do you remember when you were younger Barry, I had to keep you from rushing off to Iron Heights all the time?” Joe questions before sighing. 

“I didn’t do that, to punish you Barry. The truth is- Henry Allen managed to escape Iron Heights a month after we arrested him. We couldn’t find him or anyone who had seen him. In the file that I came across, it was a cold case. A father dead and his child being the main suspect. That man's name was Henry Lahey, whose photo matched your fathers,” Joe states staring at Barry as he leans back in the chair wishing Henry Allen could be telling Barry this news. 

“I talked to your father, Barry. He confirmed it. He had another child who is 18 and a senior at Central High right now apparently.” Joe shakes his head as he clicks his tongue in disbelief. He remembers Henry’s face when he said that Isaac Bartholomew Lahey was attending Central High, it was as if he had been punched in the gut.

“What do you mean? Wait No-I have a brother?” Barry questioned almost silently as his eyebrows seemed to furrow and crinkle. He couldn't process the simple thought, could it be true? This whole time-he had a younger brother? He blinked as he crossed his arms and sunk lower in the chair placed in front of the desk. His father, his father had another family and didn’t bother to tell him. He’s - has a brother? No- he can’t know his brother it’s too dangerous, Iris is already in danger and so is Joe. He can’t afford anyone else in harm's way. 

“Barry, look I wish I didn’t have to tell you this son. Iris knows, she doesn’t know his name but- ” Joe unsure how Barry would be willing to take it. Perhaps, he should have told Iris and let Iris tell him but he considered Barry a son and part of his family ever since the death of Nora Allen. 

“Wait - IRIS found out before me even though it’s my family.” Barry states as he runs a hand through his hair while leaning back in the chair as if he wanted to sink to the floor. 

“Was he - I mean does my dad know that his other son is here? ” Barry trailed off unsure he couldn't believe it. His father had another family, another family that never even existed till today. Barry felt curious and almost hungry for more information. But the idea of having siblings was it was insane for him to process, sure he always wanted a younger brother when his mother was alive but now? He was The Flash, but no he couldn’t afford to put anyone else in danger he reminded himself. 

“He does now. But he says that you are the only son who would visit him.” Joe says staring at the file on his desk as he hovered over the child's name that would be Barry’s younger half brother. Isaac Bartholomew Lahey, who was considered a fugitive at first and who now lives with a Chris Argent in an apartment building in downtown Central City. Joe thought it was fate, that Isaac would move to Central City as this secret would come out and while Barry seemed to be well on his way to being a superhero. 

“I don’t- I don’t want to know anymore” Barry says cutting Joe off. He didn’t want to know, he couldn’t protect his brother if anyone came after him. He doesn’t know him and his brother probably doesn’t even know him either. He ran a hand through his hair before collecting the files he placed on Joe’s desk and standing up momentarily using his super speed. 

“His name is Is-,” Joe stares stopping as Barry walks out as if having no intention of ever processing the thought of having a brother.


End file.
